Queen of Hearts, Extended
by AudiRox
Summary: SPOILER WARNING for episodes that have aired in the UK thus far. Again, I was inspired to add an extension to an episode of Merlin. This takes place almost immediately after the final scene of 3.10, Queen of Hearts. Please read Author's note inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** SPOILER WARNING for episodes that have aired in the UK thus far. Again, I was inspired to add an extension to an episode of Merlin. This one, episode 3.10, Queen of Hearts, takes place almost immediately after the final scene. Reason for this extension? Since _the powers that be_ decided to swap 3.08 and 3.10, we were all left a little confused as to Gwen's feelings towards Morgana. So, I have decided to add a few scenes that may bridge the gap. In addition, I may also delve into Uther's mindset regarding Arthur and Gwen. Seeing as Uther is so quick to charge people with sorcery, I can see how he may be oblivious to Arthur and Gwen's true feelings for each other. But it baffles me that he has been king this long while being so oblivious to his surroundings. Even Morgana caught onto Arthur and Gwen in 3.06. Is the King of Camelot really that blind?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin. I do not own its characters.

**Queen of Hearts, Extended (Part One) – by AudiRox**

Freshly bathed, Merlin is proudly walking in the palace hallways. What he had accomplished in the past couple of days had been astronomical seeing as he got a glimpse of what he'd look and feel like as an old man, in addition to saving his dear friend's life! _"Gwen," _he thought. _"Lovely Gwen. Oh, how I wish I could share my secret with you." _He wanted so badly to tell Gwen how happy he was that she was saved and how he had gone about accomplishing it. But no, not yet. It's too early. Besides, he wasn't sure how she'd react if he were to tell her that he had magic. He, in fact, _is_ magic. It is thanks to magic that she was saved. _"I can't risk it,"_ he thinks to himself as he continues to walk down the hallway. _"Of course, if I were to share it with anyone, it would be Gwen. Arthur? No! Not after the way he treated me after I saved his true love!"_ He frowns as he thinks of his master, and then he sighs. _"In his defense, he hasn't a clue who I really am. It's not his fault."_ Merlin shakes his head. _"He's still a selfish, arrogant, baboon-faced, prat! Sometimes I wonder what Gwen sees in him."_

Merlin was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Gwen walking towards him in the hallway.

"Merlin!" she whispers loudly.

A huge grin appears on Merlin's face as he sees her. "Gwen!"

Without a thought, he gives her a hug so tight that it almost looks like he's about to carry her and throw her in the air.

Gwen is pleasantly surprised and starts to chuckle. "Merlin!"

He lets go of her, but cannot stop himself from grinning. "I'm sorry but it's so good to see you, Gwen." He sighs. "I thought for sure Uther would've gotten his way."

Gwen sighs as well. "Thankfully there was some old sorcerer lurking about trying to enchant me and Arthur." She shrugs. "I don't think he was very good, actually." Merlin frowns. "I mean, his enchantment had no effect on us."

Merlin bites his tongue. "Well, what matters is that you are alive and safe."

She smiles, but a sudden expression of confusion takes over her face. "I'm still very confused about the whole ordeal, actually."

Curiously, Merlin asks, "What do you mean?"

Gwen looks around to make sure that no one is nearby and then she whispers, "What about Morgana? I mean, if this old sorcerer was responsible for the whole mess, what about Morgana? I thought for sure it was her doing."

Merlin speaks softly, "I still wouldn't trust her, Gwen."

She shakes her head, "Oh no, Merlin. I know better than to trust her. I've finally figured it out."

Merlin echoes, "Figured it out?"

Gwen sees a couple of guards passing in the hallway adjacent to theirs. "We can't talk about this here, Merlin. Come by my house this evening?"

Merlin nods in agreement, "Of course."

Gwen sweetly smiles and leaves.

Later that afternoon, Merlin enters Gaius' quarters. Also known as Merlin's quarters, the place which he now calls home.

Gaius is reading a book of medicine as the young warlock enters.

"Hello Merlin." Gaius goes back to his book. "Already done for the day?"

Merlin walks straight to where Gaius is sitting and takes a seat across from the table. "Gaius, I need your advice."

Gaius rolls his eyes and sets the book down. "Oh no, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Merlin makes a face, "Nothing." Gaius raises his brow. "I swear."

"Hmm."

"Gwen's starting to suspect Morgana and I think she's starting to piece things together."

"What has she told you?"

"Nothing yet, but I am to meet her later." Merlin sighs. "I couldn't tell you how much she knows."

Gaius nods. "She knows quite a great deal, Merlin."

Merlin curiously looks up. "What do you mean?"

Gaius sighs.

"What is it, Gaius?"

"Gwen knows of Morgana's connection to Morgause."

Merlin is completely surprised. "How? How do you know this? And how come you didn't tell me?"

Gaius nods. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I should've told you sooner. She came to me frantically one night. She had witnessed Morgana consulting with Morgause in the market and later using magic when Arthur was on his quest. I advised her to go about her work without another word to anyone of the matter."

"Poor Gwen." Merlin says as he looks down at his hands. "So she knows enough." He contemplates…

Gaius notices Merlin's expression. "Gwen is a very strong young woman, Merlin. She can handle a lot more than anyone gives her credit for. But all her life, she has been told magic is evil and all she has seen is the bad that magic has brought her world. While we both trust her, I advise you to be cautious if you're planning on sharing your secret."

Merlin sighs and shakes his head. "It's too early."

Gaius nods in agreement.

Thoughts of Arthur fade into Gwen's mind as she tidies her house. She smiles to herself and goes about her chores until a knock on the door interrupts her. Merlin peeks in.

"Gwen?"

"Merlin. Please come in." She quickly puts away her things.

Merlin sniffs the air as he closes the door behind him. "Something smells nice."

Gwen walks over to her kitchen area and starts to serve some food into a bowl. "I made lamb stew."

"Mmm, stew."

As she sets the food on the table, "I hope you haven't eaten."

With a grin, Merlin takes a seat. "I have, but I always have room for stew."

Gwen smiles, "Good."

Merlin takes a big wooden-spoonful of stew in his mouth and he mumbles, "Oh my heavens! This is delicious!"

Gwen takes a seat opposite Merlin and watches sweetly as her dear friend stuffs his mouth with bread and lamb stew.

A few moments later, Gwen's sweet expression turns into worry. "Tell me, Merlin. What do you know about Morgana?"

Merlin stops himself from taking another bite out of the bread. "Oh…"

Gwen tilts her head. "I'm sorry to put you on the spot, but it seems as though you know a lot more than I."

Merlin nods as he swallows the last remaining bits of food in his mouth. "Unfortunately, I do. But from what Gaius tells me, you've witnessed a lot."

"A lot more than I wish I had." She continues, "I still think she had something to do with the recent events, Merlin."

Although Merlin agrees, he decides to let Gwen keep explaining what she knows. "Why do you think that?"

"Just before Arthur and I were to spend the day together, Morgana asked me about him. Asked me whether I've spoken to him." She sighs, "She wanted me to confide in her, and I would not."

Merlin stays quiet but encourages her to go on.

With a lot of worry in her eyes, Gwen continues, "I've seen her consorting with Morgause, Merlin. And I've managed to piece together whatever information I have." Gwen searches Merlin for answers, "It was she that told Cenred about Arthur and I, wasn't it?"

Merlin nods, "I have reason to believe the same."

Gwen continues, "Also, when Arthur returned from his quest, I remember…" Her voice breaks.

Merlin reaches out to Gwen, "Remember what?"

"I remember her face when she saw Arthur had safely returned." She shakes her head, "It wasn't an expression of joy. She didn't want him to return."

Merlin nods.

"After I saw her using magic, I looked all over for you, Merlin. Finally, I went to Gaius. I had to speak to someone about what I had seen." She looks up at her friend. "Where were you?"

Merlin confesses, "I was with Arthur on his quest."

"I knew it!"

"So was Gwaine," Merlin adds.

Gwen is surprised, "Gwaine?"

"Morgana had given Arthur a bracelet with the Eye of the Phoenix. It was enchanted. It would've made Arthur weak and ultimately killed him."

Gwen gasps. "How could she?"

"She wants the throne, Gwen. She wants to rule Camelot with the help of Morgause."

Gwen is confused, "But how? She has no birthright to the throne."

Merlin sighs and explains, "She is Uther's daughter."

Gwen gasps again, but this time, it is loud and she takes a deep breath.

Merlin gets up from his position, walks around and takes a seat next to Gwen. He puts his arm around her shoulder as he sees how upset she is.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"Arthur," she whispers, "knows none of this?"

Merlin shakes his head, "No. He hasn't a clue that Morgana is trying to kill him every chance she gets. And now that she knows of Arthur's affections for you, she will do anything to destroy what you both have."

"Why?"

Merlin subtly smiles, "Anyone who spends enough time with you both knows how you feel about each other. Morgana has seen how much Arthur cares about you, and the past couple of days have only made her realize the depth of his feelings. And that in itself guarantees that when Arthur is king, you will be his queen. The queen of Camelot."

This is all a lot for Gwen to swallow so they both sit still in silence.

"We must warn Arthur!" She lets out a little louder than she had wanted.

Merlin shakes his head, "No, Gwen. Not yet. He will not believe us." He adds, "Arthur will have to see it for himself, like you have."

Gwen isn't happy that she has to hide something from Arthur, but she sees Merlin's point.

"How could Morgana harm those she once loved? Arthur has always treated her well, as if she was his own sister."

"Well, she _is_ his half-sister. Of course, he doesn't know that." Merlin adds, "Hatred for Uther has blinded her, Gwen. And with Morgause by her side, I don't think we'll ever see the sweet and kind Morgana we used to know."

Silence.

Gwen's eyes start to tear up, "I miss her."

Merlin nods and holds onto Gwen.

Scene fades.

Stay tuned for more.

ETA: Continue onto Chapter Two -

**End Notes:** Just a speculator and/or dreamer of how I'd like storylines to play out. **Your review will be immensely appreciated**. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** SPOILER WARNING for episodes that have aired in the UK thus far. This is the second part to the extended episode, 3.10, Queen of Hearts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin. I do not own its characters.

**Queen of Hearts, Extended (Part Two) – by AudiRox**

Still confused with the recent events, Morgana finds her way into the dining room where Uther is already having his breakfast.

Uther looks up and greets his daughter. Well, she doesn't know he is her father, or at least he doesn't know that she knows he's her father. All very confusing, really.

"Ah, Morgana. You're up bright and early."

Morgana faintly smiles, "Good morning, sire. I just haven't been able to sleep." She takes a seat at the table. Neither Gwen nor Merlin is serving them this morning, and frankly, Morgana is relieved as she hasn't had time to process the recent events. Instead, another servant can be seen attending to the morning's meal.

Concerned, Uther reaches out, "Is this something we need to consult Gaius about? I'm sure he'll have some remedy…"

Morgana cuts him off gently, "Oh no, I'm sure it's nothing."

Uther sighs, "Does it have anything to do with the recent events, Morgana?"

Morgana is curious, "Events?"

He explains, "I condemned your servant girl, I'm sure you're not very happy with me right now."

No, in fact, she is furious. Not because Gwen was condemned to death, but because she was saved. But Morgana lies, "Oh, I must admit, I was a little cross with you, but we were all fooled by that old sorcerer." Last bit of which, is the truth.

Uther nods as he takes a sip of his water. "Yes, indeed we were all fooled."

Morgana winces as she says, "What matters is that the _real_ culprit was found and that Gwen was saved."

"Indeed."

Morgana changes the topic, "I'm starving," she says as she looks at the breakfast layout on the table.

An expression of curiosity fades into Uther's face, "Although, I am concerned that this girl… _Gwen_… may harbor ill feelings towards the throne now that she has been twice falsely accused of sorcery."

Morgana is curious, so she looks at Uther wanting him to continue.

"Do you trust her, Morgana?"

"Why do you question her loyalty, my lord?"

Uther's mind is clearly onto something, but he dismisses it.

Morgana is curious but decides not to inquire any further as she herself needs to sort some things out in her head.

Uther looks around, "Where is Arthur this morning?"

Banter can be heard down the hallway as Arthur and Merlin exit the prince's chambers in the morning.

"Is it really that difficult to follow orders, Merlin?"

As he follows the prince, he responds, "No, not that difficult."

Arthur stretches his shirt to ease the wrinkles, "Then why is it that you forgot to wake me?"

Merlin mumbles, "I don't know, oh… because I thought, this once, the prince of Camelot was old enough to wake himself?"

Annoyed, Arthur halts and stares at his servant. "Would you like to take that back now, or would you rather me tell you what your chores are this morning?"

Merlin holds up his hands and gives in, "Sorry, sorry… I take it back."

Arthur sighs and turns around. He sees that he had stopped right in front of Morgana's chambers. The doors are wide open and he sees Gwen tidying the room. A smile appears on his face. Merlin decides to give him privacy and looks away.

Gwen turns around as well and sees her prince looking at her, she smiles and nods.

Arthur subtly nods as well, and then decides to continue walking down the hallway with Merlin.

Merlin inquires, "So, I'm guessing you are both going to pretend your feelings for each other were the result of an enchantment?"

Arthur nods as he turns the corner, "Precisely."

"So, am I to assume that I'm the only one that knows the truth?" He adds, "And Gaius."

Arthur stops again and looks at his servant, "Gaius knows?"

"Of course he does."

Arthur sighs, "Well, and I guess Morgana."

"What do you mean?"

"I've sort of confided in her the past few days."

With subtle sarcasm, Merlin shakes his head, "You don't say."

Arthur notices Merlin's tone and stops again, "What was that?"

Merlin tilts his head, "What?"

With eyes wide open, he points at Merlin, "I heard your tone, Merlin. Don't think me a fool."

Merlin shrugs, "I'm just not sure it's safe for you _or _Gwen to confide in so many people."

Arthur sighs, "I think Morgana supports us. Gwen's her dear friend and it seems she confides in her a lot. Or at least that's what Morgana said."

Merlin rolls his eyes and thinks, _"Poor Arthur, he has got bird droppings for brains."_

Arthur continues, "In fact, it was Morgana that suggested I spend the day with Guinevere."

Merlin mumbles again, "What a surprise that she was accompanying Uther when you were caught."

Arthur frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Merlin shakes his head, "Nothing."

The prince frowns again and continues down the hallway.

As he follows, Merlin mumbles yet again, but this time, Arthur doesn't hear. "Bird droppings, seriously."

Later that afternoon, Merlin can be seen mucking the stables… again.

"_This has got to stop!"_ he thinks to himself. _"How long am I going to let Prince Baboon-face treat me like this?"_ he takes a breath. "_Honestly, there is only so much a servant can take_."

"Merlin!" shouts a female voice from behind him.

He looks around and sees Gwen looking a little disgusted with the smell of the area.

"Has this become your new permanent profession, Merlin?" asks Gwen with a sympathetic look on her face. "I saw you in here yesterday."

"It seems I cannot keep my mouth shut in front of _royal-pain-in-the-arse_."

Gwen chuckles, but in protest, "Merlin."

Merlin smiles and jokes, "Well, if you aren't too busy, how about a hand?"

Gwen shakes her head with a mischievous smiles, "Sorry," she continues as she holds up an empty bucket, "I'm on my way to the well."

"How convenient!" Merlin chuckles, but before Gwen turns to leave, he calls out to her. "Gwen, one moment."

Merlin puts away his rake and takes a few steps towards her.

"Next time you see Arthur, try to convince not to share anything with Morgan."

Gwen laughs incredulously, "And how say Merlin, am I to accomplish this?"

Merlin shrugs, "I don't know, use your charm or something. Or whatever it is that you girls do to be convincing."

Gwen nods sarcastically, "Right, let me run to him and tell him straight away."

Merlin becomes serious, "It's just that Arthur has found a confidant in Morgana, and I do not want the two of you to get hurt in anyway because of it."

Gwen realizes that it's a serious matter and so she sighs. "I'll try to speak with him."

She takes a moment and smiles at her friend. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin tilts his head curiously.

"For looking out for us."

Merlin nods as Gwen turns to leave.

Later that evening, Gaius is seen tidying his medicine cabinet before bed. "_It's a tedious bit of work, really, but someone's got to do it," _he thinks to himself. Merlin had been working so hard the past couple of days that he did not want to bother him with such nonsense. He wanted to let Merlin get some much needed rest and so he was sound asleep in the room just a few feet away.

Just as Gaius closes the medicine cabinet, someone starts knocking on his door.

"Who could it be at this hour," Gaius says to himself and walks over to open it. To his utmost surprise, it is Uther, the King of Camelot. "Sire."

"Gaius" Uther nods as he enters Gaius' quarters. "I know it's late, but I was wondering if you'd be available to speak for a moment."

"Why, of course, my lord. Is everything alright?" He closes the door behind them.

Uther walks directly to the table and stands beside it. "I'm not certain, yet."

The court physician is confused, "What do you mean, sire?"

Uther now has a stern expression on his face. He looks directly at Gaius and asks, "How long do you think Arthur and this servant girl, Gwen, were enchanted?"

Gaius is caught by surprised. "I, I can't tell for certain, sire."

Uther looks down at the floor as he starts to confess, "Now, I know I wasn't very nice to you the other day in the counsel room, but Gaius, you have to know that I trust your judgment."

"Of course, sire."

"Is it entirely possible that this sorcerer had been enchanting them for the past few months?"

"It is. Why do you ask?" Gaius is bursting with curiosity.

"And is it possible that it was this enchantment that kept my son from marrying Godwyn's daughter, Elena?"

It suddenly hits him. "_The king isn't all that oblivious,"_ he thinks to himself. "I couldn't say for certain, sire. It all depends on how long they've been enchanted."

"How about when the servant girl went missing a couple of months ago? Is it possible that Arthur was enchanted back then?"

Gaius shrugs, but thinks to himself, _"Not oblivious at all."_

"My son believed that she was kidnapped and seemed very keen on going after her."

Gaius realizes that the way in which he responds could again be a life or death, or… Camelot or banishment, situation for Gwen. And so he lies, "Sire, it is very possible that they were both enchanted for that long."

Uther nods, but seems uncertain. "What if there wasn't any sort of enchantment involved?"

Gaius takes a step forward, "But sire, we caught the culprit. He admitted to enchanting them."

Uther nods again, "Yes, of course."

Gaius realizes he still needed to relieve the King of his curiosity.

"My lord, if it would ease you, I promise to keep a close eye on the matter."

Uther is grateful and so he pats Gaius on his shoulder, "Thank you, you're a true friend. I know you will not betray me."

The physician nods and watches as the king exists his quarters. The moment the king is out of sight, Gaius sighs.

Just then the door to Merlin's bedroom creaks open.

"Merlin, I thought you were asleep."

"I was," says a groggy Merlin, "but I couldn't help but hear Uther and you talking."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Merlin. Now, go back to sleep."

With a subtle smile, Merlin continues, "You lied, Gaius. You lied to Uther for Arthur and Gwen."

Gaius sighs, and then says with conviction, "Uther doesn't deserve to know the truth, especially not after the way he treated Gwen."

Merlin smiles again and nods.

Gwen is asleep when someone starts tapping on her door. It's soft, but loud enough that Gwen wakes up.

A whisper can be heard from the other side, "Gwen!"

Concerned, she sits still in her bed, and then looks around for a weapon. _"Who could it be?"_ she thinks to herself.

Another whisper can be heard, "Guinevere!"

A smile appears on her face and she quickly makes her way to the door. "Arthur!" she whispers loudly as she opens the door.

Arthur lowers the hood of his cape as he enters his true love's home. "I'm sorry to wake you. But I had to see you."

Gwen smiles as she closes the door behind her. "But you must be careful, sire."

Arthur raises his brow, "Sire?"

Gwen corrects herself, "Arthur." She walks up to him, "What if someone saw you?"

"No one saw me, I promise."

Gwen can't help but smile at her silly prince. She steps closer and touches his arm, and Arthur responds by leaning in and kissing her. As with every other kiss, the solo violin starts to play.

A few seconds later, Gwen pulls away from the kiss and inquires, "I really hope no one saw you."

"I promise, I was very careful. No one but Merlin knows of my plan to visit you tonight."

Gwen remembers what Merlin had told her earlier that day. "Speaking of which, who exactly knows about… us?"

"Hmm, Merlin, Gaius, and I guess, Morgana?" He adds, "Well, I haven't technically spoken to her since we caught that sorcerer, so I can't say what she knows anymore."

Gwen nods and treads carefully, "I see."

Arthur sees her expression and is concerned, "Why? What is it, Guinevere?"

"May I ask you, Arthur, not to share anymore with Morgana?" She continues, "I mean, can't we let her believe it was all a part of an enchantment?"

"I supposed." He says, but is clearly curious. "I thought you confided in her a lot?"

"No, actually." She leans against the table. "I never have. Not about us."

Arthur looks away in confusion, "Then why would she have me believe otherwise?"

"I haven't a clue." Although, she knows exactly why Morgana would create such a lie. "It's just that we can't risk having a lot of people know," she adds.

Arthur quickly moves on. God forbid anyone ever thinking evil of Morgana. "What about Merlin? Is he allowed to know?" he asks. "I mean he _is_ an idiot, and can't seem to keep his mouth shut."

Gwen defends him. "He is _not_ an idiot. And of course, he can know. He has known about us since the beginning, and I trust him."

Arthur admits, "I guess he is a _loyal_ idiot."

Gwen teasingly frowns at Arthur, and he chuckles.

Scene fades.

The next morning, Arthur is in his chambers with Merlin preparing for training when they're interrupted with a slight knock on the door.

It creaks open and Morgana peaks in.

"Arthur?"

"Morgana."

Merlin can't stand the sight of her, so he takes whatever is left of Arthur's armor and walks towards the door, "I will take these down the stalls," he says with a distasteful expression as he passes the wicked witch of Camelot.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Actually," he responds as he tightens the belt around his chainmail, "I'm already late as it is. My men are waiting for me."

Morgana is disappointed, but she decides to pursue the reason she is there, "We haven't had a chance to talk since catching the old sorcerer." Arthur looks up at his half-sister, and she fakes a smile. "Your secret is safe with me, Arthur. I promise you that."

Arthur remembers Gwen's request, and so he looks down at his belt again and lies, "Not sure what you mean, Morgana."

Morgana is puzzled, "Why, your feelings for her…"

Arthur clearly continues his lie and shakes his head, "It was all a part of the enchantment." He nods and starts to walk towards the exit, "It's broken now."

Morgana is confused.

Arthur turns on his heal and gestures towards the door, "I'm sorry Morgana, I have to go train with my men. Excuse me." He nods and exits his chambers.

Morgana's left silent, but a hideous smirk appears on her face. "Why Arthur Pendragon, you lying, arrogant prince, do you really think you can fool me?" she says to herself.

Scene fades on her evil smirk.

**End Notes:** Just a few scenes I would've liked to see. This second installment, especially, is written mostly for fun.

Just a speculator and/or dreamer of how I'd like storylines to play out. **Your reviews will be immensely appreciated.** Thank you for reading.


End file.
